(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic shutter, and more particularly it relates to an improvement of the so-called non-cocking type shutter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent compact cameras, film winding and shutter cocking are performed by a drive motor housed within the camera body. To comply with the increasing demand for the development of more compact and light-weight cameras, the size of the motor has become smaller and its torque has been reduced accordingly, and along therewith the amount of force for cocking the shutter and also the space for accomodating the cocking mechanism have come to be restricted, and thus there has been the desire for the development of the so-called non-cocking type photographic shutter which is compact in size and does not require cocking operations externally of the camera body.
As the non-cocking type shutter, there has been already placed in the market a shutter which uses an electromagnetically operated plunger. However, this prior art shutter has the drawback that it is difficult to make the mechanism in a compact size.